


My Day

by willneversink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, M/M, Smut, candlelit dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneversink/pseuds/willneversink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday but Louis is nowhere to be seen. He has a surprise for Harry and an unexpected gift that he was forced to give to the birthday baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Day

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi. So I wrote this because I was bored and because I saw Harry's ass and thighs. Haha. And I started to imagine things (with mah friend). There's a love-hate relationship between me and my imagination. Lol.
> 
> Warning. Please, bare with me. This is my first time. Ily xx
> 
> \- R

 

"Harry, wake up."

I grunt, hugging the pillow closer to me. "I want to sleep, shut up. Come back after a year."

"HARRY!"

And next thing I know, I'm on the floor with pained bum. I wince, looking up at the blonde lad, crossing his arms while raising a brow at me with a smug smile on his face.

"What the heck is your problem?" I roll my eyes, lying on the floor, shutting my eyes.

I stayed up late last night and I just wanna sleep the whole day. I feel tired and my body seems to like the idea that I won't do anything but to sleep today.

"Harry, wake up! Don't make me throw a bucket with ice on you."

"Hmm. You won't do that, you love me," I mumble, curling into a ball.

"Harry, you have to go and get ready. Have you forgotten what's the occasion today?"

"Tell me," I yawn.

"It's February 1st, you idiot," he scoffs.

My eyes flies open, sitting up straight. I look around, "Where's Lou?"

He rolls his eyes, walking towards the door, "Get ready. I'll give you 15 minutes, Styles. I swear if you're not ready by 15, I'm going to cut your hair."

And I'm alone. I groan, burying my face in my bed. I decided to get going. I run a hand through my hair, rubbing my eyes. I grab a towel, walking towards the bathroom. I excitedly walk towards the sink when I see a sticky note on the mirror.

_Good morning, love. Eat your breakfast. I love you :)_

_Yours sincerely,_   
_Louis x_

I clutch the note closer to my chest, sighing. Smiling, I step into the shower. I wear my red plaids shirt, leaving the three buttons undone, black jeans and my brown boots. I dry and brush my hair, leaving it like that.

"Finally, you're done. C'mon, Zayn is waiting for us," Niall clings his arms on mine.

"Hi, birthday boy," Zayn smirks at me.

Niall jumps into the frontseat so I have no choice but to seat in the backseat where Liam is. He smiles at me, tapping my shoulder.

"Where's Louis?"

Niall turns to me, confused, "Why are you asking us? You're his boyfriend, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"What, what do you mean?" Liam asks as Zayn starts to drive. "We thought you were with him?"

"I thought you were with him?"

Zayn laughs, "You look stupid, boys."

"Just drive."

"Whatever, Liam," he rolls his eyes. "By the way, Harry. We just got there in your flat and asked Niall to tell you to get ready. We thought you were with Louis cause you live together."

"I woke up without him," I frown. I feel my phone in my pocket but I remember I placed it under my pillow. "Niall, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure."

_Sorry, I'm busy. Just leave a message or call me later. Thanks!_

"Do you have any idea where is he?"

"We don't. You're his boyfriend, you should know."

"Niall! Stop making him feel bad."

"Sorry, Liam. I'm just hungry. Can we eat now?" he pouts. They continue to talk while I just look outside the car, frowning.

Where is he? It's my day and he's not here with me. He's busy? With what? He should've reserved this day for me. I thought before I slept, I would wake up in his arms and he would tell me that he loves me then he would greet me a happy birthday. But what?

He wasn't there. I woke up alone. He just left me a note. I appreciate it but I would appreciate it more if he was here.

I'm not mad. I'm just.. disappointed? Upset? I don't know. I can't tell what I feel but I know I'm not amused.

"Earth to Styles," Liam snaps his fingers infront of me.

I turn to him, raising a brow. He sighs, "Come on, let's eat. It's your birthday, cheer up!"

We walk inside the restaurant, lead by Niall. He's in sour mood, so am I, but his mood will definitely go back to normal once he eats but me? I want Louis.

Zayn sits next to Liam so I just seat across them. I put my chin in my hand.

"Harry, maybe he's just really busy."

I sigh in frustration, "Zayn, you know he always make time for me. Especially if I really want him to be with me. He leaves whatever the hell he's doing for me. Today is my birthday. Where is he? I don't know! We don't know."

"I know that," he nods guiltily. "I'm sorry, I just want to make you feel good. You're upset, we can see. Can you atleast.. try to be happy even though he's not here?"

"I'll try," I bite the inside of my cheek as I watch Niall walks towards us, holding a tray.

They tried to occupy me. It worked somehow but my mind always went back to Louis. Thinking what he's doing, why he's not here with me. I tried not to think about the worst scenarios. I tried not to be negative but what if?

I shake my head, tuning back to them. I laugh as I watch Niall falls on his bum while trying to skate.

"Harry! Hold me, please," he pouts.

I chuckle, nodding. "C'mere." He glares at me. I laugh harder. "Fine." I skate towards him. He holds my hand as soon as he can reach me. I start to skate while he holds onto me.

"It sucks that I don't know how to skate. Look at Liam and Zayn, they're having fun and you, you're stuck with me."

"It's fine, Niall," I smile. "I'm willing to teach you."

"Didn't you teach Louis?" My smile fades. He's quick to understand because his eyes widens in realisation. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I wonder what he's doing."

"Harry, trust me. He won't do such a thing."

"I'm not thinking about that, Niall. You know I'm not. I trust my Louis so much. He won't cheat on me. But the fact that he chose something else over me, on my birthday, makes me so upset. Am I childish that I think like this?"

Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe I'm selfish. But can you blame me? All I want for my birthday is to celebrate it with him but yeah, he's not here.

He squeezes my hand, "No, Harry. You're not being childish. But I know, he has a reason." He smiles sympathetically. "Let's chase Liam and Zayn!"

I laugh, nodding. He starts to laugh when we chase Liam and push him. The rest of the day were spent like that. Chasing each other, pushing each other.

But it's more fun if he's here pushing all of us while laughing devishly.

-

"Happy birthday, Harry. Good night," Zayn waves at me.

"Take care," I smile, waving back.

Niall is already sleeping at the back seat. He was so energetic that he passed out quickly. Liam is in the front seat. It's already 8:00 in the evening and I know Louis is home cause the lighs are open. My mind is battling to go inside or go somewhere.

"Thanks for today."

"Call us, okay? We love you," Liam smiles.

Then they left. With a loud sigh, I walk towards the door, nibbling my lower lip as my heart starts to beat abnormally.

Where did he go? Did he forget that it's my birthday? How should I face him? I don't know. I just wanna sleep. I'm tired.

I see him sitting on the couch. He's wearing his red long sleeves and black jeans. I pretend not to notice him, sprinting towards our room but he catches my wrist.

"Harry.." I didn't speak. "I was waiting for you."

I chuckle, "Well yeah, I was too."

"Harry.."

"What?" I snap, turning around to face him. "Tell me, Louis. Where have you been?"

"I was-"

"Did you forget about me?" I ask. His eyes softens as his mouth parts. "It's my birthday. And we both know what I want! I don't need things, Louis! I don't fucking need any of that! I just want you! You, you, you! But what? You were nowhere to be seen!"

"Harry, I was just-"

"You chose something else over me. On my birthday. That hurts, Louis."

"Love, don't cry," he says as he cups my face.

I didn't realise I was crying until he wiped my tears. And yes, I love him so much that all my anger vanished when he called me  _love_. Sometimes, I hate myself.

"I hate you-"

He kisses me.

"So much-"

He kisses me again. But this time he holds me closer, not letting our lips lose the touch until he pulls out, glaring at me.

"Don't say that." He holds my wrist, dragging me gently towards the kitchen. The lights are closed. I'm about to step in but he pushes me back gently. "You can't see yet!"

I cross my arm over my chest, "I'm still mad at you, Tomlinson."

"Oh?" he raises a brow. "I could just kiss you all night and you'll be fine again."

I gape at him. "What the hell?"

He chuckles, "What? It's true, idiot."

"You're stupid."

"You still love me though," he smiles proudly. I just roll my eyes. It's true and somehow I hate it. He moves behind me, small hands covering my eyes.

I grin, "I can imagine how you're struggling to reach my eyes. Tiptoeing, eh?"

"Are you saying I'm small?"

"You were the one who said that not me," I chuckle.

"Shut up. Just walk. Careful. Don't peak!"

"I won't!"

"I know you would."

"Fine," I pout, stepping inside the kitchen. I can still see a little bit cause he's having a hard time to reach my face that he can't cover my eyes properly. I walk faster on purpose.

"Hey, my legs are not as long as yours!"

I laugh, "I did it on purpose."

"Close your eyes, don't open it yet until I say so," he orders.

"K."

"Sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with you," he mumbles.

"You're not the only one."

"I was just joking!"

"So am I."

"You're boring."

"You love me though," I smirk, using his lines against him. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Sure."

I blink, waiting for my eyes to adjust until I see the whole kitchen. It doesn't look like kitchen anymore. There are lights hanging on the walls and on the ceiling while the candles are all over the floor inside the glass and a table for two.

He wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me from the back. "I'm sorry. I did this whole day for you. Did I make you sad? I'm sorry. I just want this day to be speacial for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I promise tomorrow, I'll be there. Happy birthday, My Harold."

My heart melts at his words and gestures. I can't do anything but to smile as a tear of joy escapes from my eye. I knew it, I knew that he won't cheat on me. I still feel bad cause I yelled at him earlier.

He pulls away, turning me to face him. "Why are you crying? You didn't like it?"

I laugh while crying. He's pouts. He looks sad and hurt at the same time. I cry harder because of happiness. I hug him, burying my head at the crook of his neck.

"Thank you so much, I thought you forgot. I'm sorry for yelling."

He sighs, hugging me tighter. "I won't ever. I always remember your day, love. Shush now. I still have something to show you."

I nod, pulling away. I wipe my tears, pushing my hair out of my face. He holds my hand again, intertwining our fingers. He pulls me a chair to sit. "I'm not romantic but I did this. Fuck, I'm so whipped," he laughs. He glance at me, catching me looking at him fondly. I blush, looking away. "Hmm. You still shy sometimes. By the way, you look good in that shirt."

I look down at my shirt, then back to him. "You too." My eyes widens as I see the dish on the table when he took off the cover. "You cooked this?"

"Yep. Remember when I first cooked it?"

I smile, nodding, "Yes, it was for me."

"Now I cooked it. Still for you. Chicken.." he smirks at me as he first does the hand gesture. "Stuffed with mozarella, wrapped in parma ham.."

"With a side of home made mash," I continue. "I appreciate it, Lou."

He smiles proudly, "I can assure you this taste better than the last time. Let's eat shall we?"

-

"You're such a fucking tease." He pushes me against the wall, crashing his lips onto mine. "I told you not to be."

"I wasn't teasing you," I say between the kiss. I feel heat travels through my body as I feel something hard on my thigh. 

"Yes, you were." His hands travels to my nape, pulling me closer to him to deepen the kiss. Our lips moving in sync. We're kissing like we just kiss after a long year, hungrily kissing each other.

I did tease him. I did it on purpose. He doesn't like to be teased but I like teasing him. I ate the chicken with my hand and when I was done, I licked my fingers to clean it which he found sexual. And here he is, pinning me against the wall. 

"Bed," he whispers. "Please."

"No," I kiss him back. "No."

He moves away that I have to chase his lips but he holds my shoulder to keep me in place. "What do you mean  _no_?"

"It's my birthday," I pant, still looking at his swollen lips. "You should grant my wish."

"Not tonight," he shakes his head with a smirk. "Don't make me put you in bed."

"You can't. I'm way taller than you," I grin as I look up at him.

He glares at me, "I can."

"Really?" I raise a brow.

"Really-" I hold his shoulder, turning us around. And I'm now the one who's pinning him against the wall. He struggles but I hold both of his wrist, putting it on the both side of his head. "Harry-"

My plump lips capture his thin ones. It's so soft. So soft that all I want to do all day is to kiss him. He moves under my hold but I push him harder against the wall. I bite his lower lip, sucking it. I grind my hips against his. I mentally smirk when I heard him moan.

His arms becomes weak so I let him go. My hands travels under his shirt, caressing his tummy while his hands starts to tug my curls. I squeeze his bum. "Jump."

It surprise me how quietly he obeys me. He wraps his legs around my waist while I walk towards the bed, kissing him with more force. I gently lay him down. I run my tongue along his lips. He opens his mouth and tangles our tongue. I bite and suck onto his neck, making sure it would leave a mark. He's mine. And of course, I do it on his sensitive spot.

"Ah, shit. What the fuc- Oh my God."

I'm already hard since he pushed me up against the wall. I always get turn on when he becomes dominant. But him being a sub, turns him more. The bulge in his pants gets tighter and I grind my hips again earning a loud moan from him. He's always loud.

"You look good in this but you have to get rid of it," he says as he unbuttons my shirt, tossing it on the floor. He tries to sit up but I gently push him down. "You're not gonna top tonight!"

"It's my day, Lou."

"No."

"Please," I pout.

Now is the time to use my charm. He always top, not that I complain but I wanna top tonight. Plus it's my birthday. At least treat it as his gift to me. He has his reason why he loves to be a top and it's just sweet.

"I said no."

"Pleeeease," I bury my head at the crook of his neck, pressing light kisses. "Please, Lou. Please, please, please."

"Fine, fine, fine- Ohhh."

He closes his eyes, biting his lower lip as I palm him. I like it when I can make him moan like this. Because I know I'm doing it right. Not that I don't know how to but I just want him to feel good everytime I pleasure him.

Before I knew it, we're already naked. I give him a light kisses from his forehead, down to his nose, to his lips and to his chest until I reach his tummy.

"No, no. Don't eat m- Harry, oh shit. Fuck, yeah, that's goo- Why are you so stubborn? Ahhh, holy shit."

He starts to thrust his hips, making me go futher that my nose is already touching his stomach. I moan quietly. "H-harry, stop. I'm going to come," he pants.

I hum in agreement, sending vibrations on his cock. I chuckle as I see him glaring at me but lust in his eyes and a small smile playing on his lips. I get the lube under the bed, covering my fingers with it. I kneel infront of him then start to slip my finger inside him. His eyes flutters open but closes it as I move my finger.

"Make it three," he moans. His moans sends shivers through me that makes me hard even more. I do what he told me to until he's crying out loud, begging me to be inside him. I think I hit the spot because he's writhing under me. "Harry, what the fuck are you doin- Uhhh. Ahhh, shit, shit shit."

I roll on the condom and put lube on my cock. I kiss him one more time, looking at him. He opens his eyes, nodding and smiling at me. I start to push myself inside him slowly. We both moan and it sounds good to my ears that makes my cock twitch. He hugs me, wrapping his legs around my waist.

"I missed the feeling, Harry," he whispers. He cups my face, kissing the tip of my nose. "Happy birthday, love. Don't forget I'm in love with you and I love you so much."

I smile back at him, controlling myself not to tear up, "I love you, Louis. You know how much."

He nods but gasp when I thrust into him. I grin at him. "Teas- oooh. Holy mother of cheese."

I bury my head on his neck as I thrust into him faster and harder that the bed is shaking. His nails are digging onto my back, scratching it but I'm too busy to notice the pain cause the pleasure is overwhelming. He's screaming my name and it feels good. I keep on whispering I love him and he will answer me back but in moaning and screaming way. With one last thrust, I come almost after him.

We pant as he hold me still in his arms. I pull out, tossing the condom into the trashbin. My hair is sticking on my sweaty forehead so does Louis but I lay on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. 

"Harry birthday, my love. Happy birthday, my love. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday, my Haz." I smile as he kisses my forehead. "Sorry if sometimes I'm a bit to selfish not to let you top."

"Hmm. It's fine. I love being bottom."

"My little bottom." He sighs, "I can't even explain how I love you so much. You're always in my heart, Harry."

"Yeah. Your little bottom, my big spoon. Always in your heart."

He sings to me while I'm closing my eyes, listening to his voice and to his heart beat. I look up at him as I feel his heartbeat accelerates. He looks down at me with so much fond in his eyes until he smiles and say the words I wanted to hear for a long time.

"Marry me."


End file.
